Antea
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS Nunca buscó un botín de guerra, pero ese era el mejor regalo que la vida podía darle después de ganar una batalla contra él mismo...


**Disclaimer:** _Salvo un nuevo personaje producto de mi cabecita loca, el resto pertenece a la bondadosa JK Rowling, a quién agradezco por prestarlos, al igual que algunos nombres y hechizos que podrán reconocer..._

* * *

><p><strong>Antea<strong>

Habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas, por lo que al aparecer los primeros rayos de Sol golpearon de lleno en su rostro. Si bien luchó por mantenerlos cerrados, la molestia era tal que terminó de despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, tal como hacía cada amanecer desde hacían ya casi dos años, al encontrar a su lado el cuerpo de esa mujer, SU mujer.

Sin siquiera voltearse, tanteo en la mesa de luz buscando su reloj, el mismo marcaba las siete lo que significaba que sólo quedaba media hora para que comenzara a sonar, volvió a depositarlo en su sitio y se dedicó a mirar embelezado a su compañera acariciándole el cabello. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, esta se quejó refunfuñando algo ilegible, "_Sigue durmiendo, mi amor_", le susurró él suavemente al oído, y como si hubiera sido víctima de un conjuro, volvió a entregarse a sus sueños.

Lo que más le gustaba de despertarse antes que ella era eso, tener esos minutos para contemplarla, para intentar asimilar que ya estaba despierto y que la imagen que sus ojos le devolvían no eran producto de un sueño, para buscar las razones que la vida había tenido para regalarle algo semejante, no había realizado ningún acto meritorio (muy al contrario, quizá) para recibir ese premio, para ser merecedor de tanto amor… no antes de que ella lo salvara.

Hermione era la luz que iluminó su completa oscuridad, era "_su Patronus_" como le gustaba llamarla –y no sólo porque desde entonces realmente su encantamiento tomaba la forma de una Leona- Ella le mostraba el camino, lo guiaba cuando parecía volver a perder el rumbo, lo rescataba de sus peores momentos, arremetía contra cada uno de los miedos que lo atormentaban, y hasta cada noche intentaba con besos borrar de su brazo la marca de su pasado.  
>Pensar en los años que se perdió insultándola y menospreciándola, en vez de aprovechar todas esas cualidades que ella estaba dispuesta a regalarle no se lo podía perdonar. Ella ya se lo había perdonado, y hacía tiempo, aunque él nunca comprendió como… era una de esas tantas cosas incomprensibles y maravillosas que formaban la enigmática personalidad de Hermione Granger.<p>

¡Si se habrá reído de los discursos del viejo Dumbledore, sobre los poderes del amor!, estaba tan cegadamente seguro que lo único que tenía poder era el mismo poder, y que poder y amor estaban más cerca de ser antónimos que de cualquier otra cosa. El amor podía hacerte perder todo, te hacía tomar decisiones apresuradas y poco inteligentes, te exponía ante todos los peligros posibles, te volvía vulnerable… ¿cómo una cosa semejante podía ser capaz de salvar a alguien? Y a pesar de eso ella no se dio por vencida, como buena Gryffindor tomo todo su coraje y atacó cada una de sus tontas teorías, fue capaz de dar su vida por hacerle ver que había otro camino mucho mejor aunque él no quisiera verlo. ¿Quién diría que ahora el mismo Draco Malfoy sería capaz de proteger la vida de otras dos personas incluso antes que su propio pellejo?

Un pequeño gemido en la habitación continua lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y sonrío imaginando que se despertó al saber que estaba pensando en ella. Corrió lentamente el brazo de Hermione que lo abrazaba y salió lo más sigiloso que pudo de la cama. Camino en puntitas de pie hasta llegar al pequeño cuarto, allí vislumbró unos hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban abiertos como Soles y regalándole la sonrisa matutina más hermosa de todas.

-Buenos días, princesa –susurró suavemente depositándole tres pequeños besos en los pliegues del cuello, llenándose los pulmones de su olor a vainilla -Que tu madre no se entere de esto que tenemos porque se va a enojar –la niña pareció entenderle dado que largó una risita ahogada… o quizá era por las morisquetas que él hacía mientras le hablaba o porque casualmente en ese momento la había levantado de esa aburrida cuna. La tomaba en brazos con el mismo cuidado que si de una pieza de cerámica se tratara, se balanceaba suave y torpemente, pero no por eso dejaba de resultar dulce. La beba le dedicó un amplio bostezo y él creyó que moriría si volvía a hacer eso.

Se adentro un poco más a la habitación, como evitando que alguien le robara ese instante con su hija.

-¡Ay, Antea!… Si supieras lo que era de mí antes de conocer a tu madre –le comentó casi en secreto- era tan frío que seguramente ahora estaría meciéndote una Nana en mi lugar –su propio comentario le causó una rara sensación en el estómago

-Estas hecho todo un sensible, Malfoy –la voz somnolienta de Hermione sonó a sus espaldas mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su hija, y repetía el acto en los labios de su esposo. Volvió la vista a la beba que los miraba expectante -Lo tienes tonto, aprovecha que vas a poder sacarle lo que le pidas –le dijo copiando el modo secreto en que Draco le había hablado antes. Los dos rieron ante el comentario.

Draco acostó nuevamente a Antea y la niña hizo notar su enojo.

-¿A quién habrá heredado el carácter, no? –chistó Malfoy dedicándole una mirada indirecta a Hermione que estaba a su lado meciendo la cuna.

-¿Estas sugiriendo algo, mi amor? –el tono irónicamente amenazante de la mujer lo obligó a Draco a negar inmediata y efusivamente con la cabeza. Para calmar a su hija, Hermione dejó salir unas lucecitas de su varita que quedaron suspendidas en el aire danzando.

-Es igual a ti –murmuró casi en un susurro sin quitar la vista de la niña que ahora reía revoleando los brazos queriendo cazar una de esas bolitas brillantes. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa pero luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-No quieras congraciar conmigo, tiene la marca Malfoy por dónde la mires.

Lo cierto es que los dos tenían razón, Antea era rubia platinada, y de tez pálida como el padre, al igual que el color gris de sus ojos, aunque estos tenían forma de avellana, como los de Hermione, de quien también había heredado la respingada nariz y la forma de su boca, sin contar ese embriagante olor a vainilla.

-Lo único que espero es que no herede mi pelo –bromeó la muchacha, mientras se tocaba sus rizos enredados y desordenados. Draco le quitó las manos de su pelo y las colocó sobre su cintura, mientras le despejaba el rostro y se lo acariciaba con el torso de la mano.

-Sabes que me gusta ese pelo salvajemente leonino –rió el antes de presionar los labios contra los suyos con una mezcla equilibrada de pasión y ternura, bromeó tapándole los ojos a Antea para que no viera esa escena entre sus progenitores. Hermione se separó de inmediato, parte porque había estallado en risas, y parte por lo que acababa de cruzársele por la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees, será una Gryffindor o una Slytherin? –irrumpió divertida

-Slytherin –contestó el padre en seco. Su semblante se volvió serio, y esto no hizo más que divertir más a Hermione que lo siguió chicaneando

-Mmm –murmuró- yo creo que será una hermosa leona, como su madre

-Hermosa como tú seguro, pero te firmo ahora mismo que no será una Gryffindor –Negaba con la cabeza, pero ahora ya se había subido al tren de broma y también reía.

Antea dio un chillido al notar que ninguno de sus padres le prestaba atención, ambos giraron a verla y casi por acto reflejo le devolvieron la sonrisa que la beba les concedía

-Creo que tendremos tiempo para pelear sobre eso –sugirió Hermione todavía con rastros jocosos en su voz –Además, al fin y al cabo la última palabra la tiene el sombrero…

-Aunque sea lo último que haga ese viejo y remendado sombrero, no pondrá a mi hija en Gryffindor –protestó- Voto por Ravenclaw, terreno neutral -quiso seguir argumentando, pero Hermione lo tomó por el cuello y lo calló con un largo beso –A veces pienso que deberíamos discutir más seguido… -mencionó antes de ser él el que esta vez la tomara por la cintura y la acercara hasta chocar sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Ya sé lo que deben estar pensando los que me siguen "no le alcanza con una Fic que tiene que escribir un OS en el medio?" jajaja. Lo cierto es que como muchos sabrán, a veces a los "escritores" la inspiración nos lleva para otros rumbos, y sería muy tonto de nuestra parte no aprovechar también esas situaciones...  
>Hace rato tenía ganas de escribir algo así, no un AU, pero casi... la idea de que las cosas podrían haber sido así no me la quitan, porque es mía y no molesta a nadie! jajaja.<br>Es un OS cortito y simple, pero como decía antes, es más bien un gusto que me quería dar... un auto-regalo.  
>Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla... para hacérmelo saber, no tienen más que dejar un Review, el cual será muy bienvenido (sea cual sea la opinión!) <em>


End file.
